Fade Into You
by Imperfect Being
Summary: Nicole's wedding for Catriona on FB..


**•** **This is for Catriona on FB. She asked if I could a story about Nicole's wedding. I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own these people I just enjoy writing about them.**

 **I WRITE MY STORIES ON MY PHONE. So all mistakes are my own. Enjoy and leave feedback would be appreciated! Thank you..**

Sharon was grateful for Lieutenant Provenza for finish up with the rest of the reports and offered to take Rusty out for burgers. Sharon hurried home so she could get ready to attend Andy Flynn's daughter Nicole's wedding. She couldn't believe that she actually invited herself. But Andy needed the support and well she didn't want him to do anything stupid.

She walked into her condo, placed her purse and keys onto the table by the door. She kicked off get heels and walked down the hall to her bedroom discarded her blazer and put it on her bed. Going to her bathroom she started the shower. That gave her enough time to dry her hair, style and find something to wear in 2 hours.

After taking a shower she applied her vanilla body lotion, walked to her dresser and grab her red laced bra and pantie set. Walked back into her bathroom to start blow drying her hair. When she was satisfied it was dry enough she added biosilk to her hair to add some extra shine before curling her hair. She made her way to her closet and search through her closet and found the perfect dress that she could wear to the wedding.

She stood in front of the mirror and liked what she saw. The black strapless dress hugged her body

It's been awhile since she dressed up and went out. She's been busy running her division and trying to keep Rusty safe. Walked back into the bathroom turned on the curling iron and brought out her make up bag. Waiting a few minutes she started to curl her hair. 20 minutes later she was done curling added a little more serum and lightly applied hairspray.

Reached into her make up bag taking out her concealer placed dots around her eyes and face, rubbing it into her skin. She reached into her bag and grabbed her brown eyeshadow duo kit, black eyeliner, and mascara. After applying her make up she walked back to her closet and put on her favorite black pumps. Going back to the body mirror and looked at her reflection. Satisfied on how she looked, she heard her doorbell go off.

Walking to the front door to greet Andy. "Hello Andy, please come in I'm almost done." Gesturing him inside with her right hand. Andy smiled and walked in. "I'll be right back and then will leave, is that okay?" Sharon asked. Andy nodded and watched her walk down the hall to her bedroom. Her hair extra wavy, that black dress hugged her curves perfectly on her body, and those long legs that can go on for miles. Rubbing his left ear, man this going to be an interesting night. What have I gotten myself into, agreeing to take the Wicked Witch, no the Captain, uh I mean Sharon to my daughters wedding.

He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that she was watching him. Watching him from down hall. Brought a smile to her lips, she can understand why he was so nervous, no one at the wedding wanted him there but his daughter Nicole. This man he knew how to dress, that black suit with ruby red suspenders and matching tie. Watching him rub his ear she imagined his hand in her hair and wondered how his lips would feel on hers making her stomach flutter, no, no his my subordinate. Shaking her head and walked towards him, oh how tonight will be interesting.

Hearing her heels on the hardwood floor he turned around and looked her up and down and gave her a shy smile. As she was in front of him. "You look really nice Capt... I mean Sharon." Blushing and looked down at her shoes. Causing her to smirk at him almost calling her Captain. "Thank you Andy, you look handsome." Both glancing into each other's eyes. She smiled and gestured towards the door.

Seating in the car outside the church parking lot. She looked over and saw that he was getting nervous. She placed her hand over his and gave it a light squeeze. He looked at her. "You ready Andy? You can do this, just think how happy this will make Nicole." Just staring into her green eyes, the confidence that she showed him. He nodded his head and smiled back at her.

Getting out of the car he walked to her side and opened the door and held his hand out to help her out. "Thank you Andy." Standing in front of Andy she reached up and fixed his tie and his lapels on his jacket patting his chest. "Thank you, oh Sharon I appreciate you for doing this, it really means a lot to me."

As he pulled her into a hug. They wrapped there arms around other. The smell of his cologne invading her senses, the warmth of his body touching her, and his hands running up and down her back made her shiver.

"Oh Andy, you don't have to thank me. I did invite myself to your daughters wedding." She said into his ear. The warmth of her breath on his ear and neck. Made his members twitch. Plus the wonderful scent of her perfume, he couldn't help but run his hands up and down her back, he felt her shiver.

"Oh look who decides to show up? And look he brought a whore with him." Angela said as she stared at them. Sharon looked up at Andy as he apologized for his ex wife's behavior. They both let go of each other and turned to face his ex wife. "Hello Angela, it's nice to see you as always. This is my friend Sharon."

Angela looked Sharon up and down. "Isn't she too old for you Andy? Or did he pay you to be his date?" Her venomous words causing Andy to move forwards "You are so fuc..." but Sharon put her hand on his arm to calm him down. He stopped talking and looked down at her. "No, he didn't pay me to be his date. And I would appreciate you talking to me with some respect." In her best Darth Raydor voice.

Angela rolled her eyes, mumble some words and walked back into the church. "Listen Sharon I'm sorry for what my ex wife said." With sadness in his voice. She looked at him and tighten her hand around his arm waiting till his eyes met hers. "Andy there is no need to apologize, she does. Just remember I'm her for you and don't key her get to you. That's what she wants. Don't let win. If that means never leaving your side. So be it your stuck me." As she pulled him inside the church.

Oh man what did I get myself into. I can't believe I was so cruel to this woman for so long and to have her by my side helping deal with my ex wife and in laws, Sharon Raydor was an incredible women. As they found Nicole in the bridal suite she was so thrilled to see her dad make it. "Hey Nicole this is my friend Sharon."

"Oh hello Sharon, nice to met you, you look beautiful." Shaking the older woman's hand. Nicole looked her up and down and noticed right away she wasn't like the other women his dad was seen with. "Nice to met you Nicole, you look gorgeous. Well I should go and find a seat I'll see you out there."

"Sharon there is an open spot in the front row next to my step sons if you would like to sit with them." As Nicole was getting her veil placed on her head.

"Thank that's very kind

of you." Sharon glanced over at Andy nodding her head as she walked out to get to her seat. Twenty minutes later the music was started. Andy glanced and Sharon and smiled at her. She smiled back at him, she was so proud of him. That he didn't chicken out and run away. The ceremony was beautiful. As always she cried at wedding, Andy walked oy to her and handed her his handkerchief. She looked up blushing, mouthed a thank you and grabbed it and wiped her eyes.

Behind the church there was a beautiful ocean view with giants tents so the guest could seat down and eat dinner. The reception was beautiful Andy went to the bar to get Sharon a glass of wine and his usually cranberry soda. "Well well look everyone Andy us drinking again. I see you changed from hard liquor to wine now." Andy rolled his eyes and tipped the waiter for his drinks and walked towards Sharon.

Nicole and Sharon were talking when they heard Angela shout out about Andy drinking. Nicole excusing herself, Sharon nodded watching Andy stiffen up and turned around with the drinks in his hands and walked towards me. "Mother knock it off he's getting a drink for Sharon. If you keep acting up I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is my wedding day and you will not ruining

it making a scene!" Feeling disgusted with her mother she walked away towards her father. Angela just stood there stunned and shouted. "How can you choose his side, he left you for the bottle and sleeps with girls your age!" Nicole turned around with so much rage in her eyes. "I'm not choosing sides but I can't be around you so please get out go home mother, I can't believe you won't even try to be civil on my damn wedding day! Just one damn day!" Raising her voice and turned to walk to her father.

Before Angela turned she shouted "Have fun with your father and that whore of a girlfriend!" Everyone gasped and David covered the youngest ears. Sharon notice Andy jaw clenching she reached over and ran her hand down his arm. Andy yanked his arm away from her and put his soda down on the table. Walking towards the beach. Sharon was startled at his action he's hasn't acted this way since her FID days. Excusing herself she walked in Andy's direction. As she hit the sand she took off her pumps and carried them.

Watching him stare out into ocean with a pissed off expression on his face. "Andy, are you okay?" She asked softly. He took a deep breath he turned to look at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes. "I shouldn't have come, I knew it was a bad idea and I'm sorry for the things she said about you." Walking up to her. "Let's go, I'll take you home. I'm sorry again Captain." Walking past her. She puts her arm out and stopped him.

"It's Sharon, and no we are not leaving. Your daughter stuck up for you back there. She sees the progress you are making. You will shattered what you fixed by leaving now." She placed a hand on his chest and smiled at him. Looking into her eyes he placed his hand over hers and gave it a light squeeze. "Now let's go eat I am starving!" Dropping her hand from his chest to wrap around his arm pulling him to the tent. After they ate dinner and had cake it was time for dancing.

Andy looked really good dancing with his daughter. It brought tears to her eyes and smile on her lips. When their dance was over, he walked over to Sharon taking her hand and led her to the dance floor. She placed one hand in his shoulder the other in his hand, while Andy placed his other on her waist. As they danced around the dance floor he dropped his one hand from her waist and twirled her around and pulling her into chest, causing Sharon to giggle. He did that a few times, man this woman had a contagious laugh. As the song was ending he dipped her back and twirled her again. They both laughed, then a slow song came on and he left go of her hand and placed them on her waist. She ran her hands up his chest and around his neck.

She placed her head next to his and whispered. "Who would have thought Andrew Flynn knew how to dance?"

Moving one of his hands to her upper back. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." His whispered into her as his lips lightly touched her ear lobe. Humming from the contact of his hand gliding on her, his hot breath on my neck, had his soft lips slightly touching my ear. Sending heated waves of pleasure to parts of my body that I haven't used in years. How could her hot headed Lieutenant make her so wet. She moaned as she felt his hand that moved to her lower back barely about her butt.

When he heard her moan it sent a bolt of electricity to his body and to manhood. As the sun was setting and the slow song was they let go of each other. Their eyes were darker color than usual, as they both blushed and walked back to their table to drink some water. Andy watched Sharon stare out at the beach sunset. Clearing his throat, "Would you like to have a stroll with me on beach. The sunsets here are gorgeous." She nodded her head along with a huge smile on her face. She wrapped her hand around his arm as they walked

toward the shore.

As they walked along the shore they were getting farther away from the music. They stopped and was watching the sunset. The wind started to pick up causing Sharon to shiver, Andy moved behind and took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders running his hands up and down her arms. "Thank you Andy, it's so beautiful out tonight." She lend her back against him and put her head along side his face.

He wrapped his arms around her upper body trying to keep her warm. She placed one of her hands on his, rubbed her thumb over hand. "Yes it's a beautiful night, but not as beautiful as you." His stiffened as he realized what he just said. Sharon laughed and turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Does that line really work?" He looked down at her feet and traveled back to her eyes.

"Honestly I never used that line before, and it's not a line it's the truth." As he moved some hair away from her face and to the side.

He was like a magnet and I being pulled towards him at that very moment his hand on my neck . He looked down at me with those chocolate brown eyes. She took a few steps forward and placed her hands on his chest. "But Andy I'm a married woman." She whispered as her lips hovered over his. "Technically you're separated, Sharon. My question to you is do you love him?" His other hand cupped her chin and lifted her face. His chocolate brown eyes searching her emerald eyes. She felt his hot breath on her lips.

She shook her head no and that was all Andy needed to know. He placed his soft lips on hers. As their lips met he held his lips on hers, when she didn't move away he applied more pressure onto her lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip causing her moan, his tongue slowly moved into her mouth and invited her tongue to come play. The intensity of their passionate kiss causing both partners to moan. Sharon moved her hands from his chest, one around his back pulling him into her, and the other over his shoulder and around his neck playing with the hairs on his neck.

Andy moaning morning into this as she pressed his body onto hers, he moved his hands one into her gorgeous hair and other on her lower back puller her to him. Who knew she was a passionate kisser, god her moans are making hard . I just want to lift up her dress and fuck her right now. But no, Sharon deserves to be pampered with kisses, to really know what love really feels like, and the animal in me wants to hear her say my name over and over in ecstasy. Bodies sweaty, breathes shortened, her nails digging into my back, and the feel of her teeth embedded into my flesh as a reminder of her. The passionate women that she hides away from everyone. I slowly want to break down her walls and make her crumble in pure bliss.

It's been so long since Sharon was kissed like this, so full of passion and love. She was so consumed by Andy's poison, she moaned and smiled in their passionate kiss. She could feel his erection on her stomach when he pulled her against into him. His hand traveled down her lower back and softly kneaded her butt, bring them both to moan. He moved his hands to cup her face and place one last kiss on her lips. Resting their foreheads on each other catching their breaths.

"Wow" Andy said as he exhaled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She hummed her response as they both smiled at each other, just enjoying each other company. Her arms tightened around him, and his arm wrapped around her waist and the other in her hair pulling her face to the side of his head and placed a kiss on her temple.

She turned her face into his neck. "I am so afraid Andy." He tightened his hold on her.

He moved his head on top of hers and kissed her hair, while he inhaled her floral scented shampoo and exhaled deeply. "I am afraid too Sharon, it's been a very long time since, I've felt this way about a woman. You know I haven't been with a women since after the attack."

She lifted her face and looked up into his eyes. Seeing that he was telling her the truth. "I remember that night, I was so worried about you. I...I haven't been with anyone besides Jack in." She blushed and cleared her throat. "In...in 15 years." She was so embarrassed, she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He brought his hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him and met his eyes. He saw the shame, sadness, and hurt that Jack has caused her over the years.

"Listen Sharon, I really do like you and I'm not saying this to get into pants, well in your case dress. I can wait for when your ready, and if your not that's fine too. I just enjoy being around you, you make me a better man." He placed his lips in her forehead and hugged her to him. He did enjoy her company, he liked, no he loved her laugh. The way she would lightly touch his arm to calm him down when he was upset with a suspect or one of the DA's.

His confession brought tears to her eyes and she wrapped her arms tighter around him. "I do want to try this Andy, but please be patience with me. It's been a very long time since I've trusted someone, specially a man"

Hearing the sadness voice and felt her tears through his shirt he cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "I can be patience, but I can't promise you we won't fight, because we will. But I will never walk out on you. I'm here for you, always." He pampered her face with kisses starting with each eye and lastly her mouth.

As night was falling, the wind was getting chiller they decided to walk back and say there goodbyes and take Sharon home. They says there goodbyes and on the way out of the parking lot, she placed her hand over his and he intertwined their fingers. He pulled into her condos parking garage. She turned to him and asked if he wanted to come inside for some coffee. He could never say no to her so a agreed and they both smiled. They walked hand in hand until they reached her door.

Once they were inside she told him to comfortable while she got their coffee ready. He placed his shoes next to her pumps and rolled up his sleeves and went to the living room to put sine music on. He wasn't in the mood for television, it can be so depressing. Sharon brought out their coffees and sat next to Andy. Sharon gasped as he bent over and placed her feet on his lap, and started to massage her feet and going in between her toes too. She leaned her head back on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes enjoyed his hands working his magic on her aching feet causing to moan.

His hands traveled up to her ankles and massaged them for five minutes or so the he moved up to her toned calves. Kneading his hands over her muscles, slowly he was moving up but stopped at her knees waited for Sharon to looked up at him. As she felt him stop she lifted her head and saw that he was waiting for her approval to continue upwards to her thighs. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. His hands moved slowly up her thighs and under her dress. The feel of his warm hands massaging her legs send heat waves down her body and causing her center to burn and feeling herself getting wetter soaking through her panties.

His hands massaging the outside of thighs and slowly working there way in. He could feel the heat coming from her center as he parted her legs a little to massage her inner thighs. She moaned as his fingers slightly touched her wet panties, causing him to groan at the feel of wetness in her panties. He traveled his hands down her thighs he looked up at her hooded emerald greens there was want and need in them. He brought his hands back up her inner thighs he pressed two fingers against her wetness again and she trusted her hips onto his hand. Both moaning, he moved his hands on the outside of her panties and slowly pulled them down, looking her in the eyes making sure she was okay with what he was doing. With her back against the cushion she lifted her hips as he pulled them down.

He went back to massaging her legs as he made it to her thighs he parted her legs and placed small kisses on her inner thighs. She breathed in deeply as she felt each kiss get closer to her center. God it's been to long since a man has eaten her out. She gasped when she felt his breath on her opening. He inhaled her sweet scent, they both moaned as he took his first lick she tasted like sugar. He spread her legs more and placed his mouth full onto burning wet center as his tongue dancing on and around her clit, smiling as she thrusted her hips into face and panted his name while one of her hands in his hair the other one her breast playing with nipple.

He tongue was penetrating deeply into her center he brought his thumb to rub her clit. "Oh ahhhh Andy." After a few minutes he moved his tongue over her clit and slid a finger in her, then he placed one for finger into her opening. Her head fell back her and mouth wide open she moaned his name and thrusted her hips into at a faster pace. He could tell she was getting close by her walls closing hard on his fingers and she was dripping wet. I curled my finger a little and thrusted into her a few more times hitting the right spot. It felt good to have her body shivering, her pulling my hair, her screaming my name and a "Oh fuck!", but what I loved the most about this moments is her juices squirting into my mouth. I was in heaven just drinking up her sweet sugary juices slowing my fingers and just sucking and licking the renaming juices. I place a kiss on her center and on each thigh.

I sit up and look at her, her forehead sweaty her hair dishevel, her chest raising and falling, she was beautiful. I smiled at her as she smiled lazily back at him. She sit up and grabs his suspenders and kissed his hard. Moaning into the kiss as she tasted herself. God she forgot how good she tasted in another mans mouth. She nipped at his lower lip making him groan and tighten his grip on her waist and pull her to him. She could feel his hard members through his I pants.

She rubbed her wet center onto the from if his pants. Both moaning she moved his suspenders off his shoulders and started to unbutton his shirt. His hands roaming her body trying to find this zipper on her dress. He groaned when he couldn't find it causing her to laugh into their heated kiss. Thankfully she was done with unbuttoning his dress shirt. Moved her hands to the side of get dress and pulled the zipper down. And mumbled and thank you into the kiss and lifted the dress over her head. He stopped what he was doing and just stared at her. Good god I almost died she was so fucking hot. In her red lace bra her skin flushed from her last orgasm her wet center pink from my mouth and fingers working her.

I pulled her to me again and looked her in the eyes. "Damn it Sharon, you...you are so beautiful. So incredibly beautiful." He breathed kissed her hard as his hands ran down her back to undo her bra and glided her straps down her shoulders. I looked at her perfectly formed breast and groaned. Placing both of my hands on them they were heaving and firm. I ran my thumb over her nipples causing her to moan. I placed kisses in between them and moved to the right and licked and sucked her nipple, her hand grabbing my hair moaning in ecstasy as his tongue twirled around her nipple.

She couldn't take anymore she pulled his face towards her mouth and kissed him hard. "Andy please, I want you inside me, please." He saw her raw desire and smiled before kissing her. She squeaked when he picked her up and ask where her bedroom was. She pointed and he walked towards her room. After they enter he placed her down, the next thing he knew he back was against the wall and her body, lips was all over him. She traveled down his body and stopped at his shaft. She placed a kiss on his head and started to massage his balls. Groaning at the feel of her moist mouth over his head and her tongue twirled around his shaft made his shiver. "God damn, Sharon that feels so good." As he placed his hands on her hair. Her mouth and hand working his shaft, her other hand cupped his balls, he was getting ready to cum but he didn't wait it to be in her mouth. He pulled her away from his shaft and up to his mouth he kissed her and groaned at the salty taste and sweet taste in her mouth.

He was moving her back into her bed, when the back of her legs touched the back of the bed. She twirled them around and threw him on the bed. She smiled at the shocked look on his face, but quickly changed as she told him to lend against the her headboards did as he was told he groaned as she crawled on all fours over to him. Straddling his hips she kissed him, his hands in her hair. She lifted her hips and used her hand to guide his shaft into wet center. They both moaned into each other's mouths as his head penetrated her wetness. Slowly sinking down on to his shaft and satisfied that he was all the way in. They started trusted their hips in incision. She threw her back and Andy placed small kisses on her throat and breast, chanting how beautiful she is and how good it felt to be buried deep inside her.

They both were getting close as they hugged to each other and both chanting their names as they came. Their juices mixed between theirs legs, they kissed slowly then before as their arms held each other tightly.

Resting their sweaty foreheads together smiling smiling at each other, he moved her hair away from her face just looking at her emerald greens full of happiness and something they weren't quite ready to face he kissed her. "Wow, Sharon that...that was amazing." He said between breaths. She hums and moved a hand to his face and kisses him some more. "Yes, that was amazing, do...do you want to stay the night?" Looking into her eyes and cupped her chin and kissed her cheeks, smiled at her. "I...I would like that very much, thank you Sharon." Bringing his face towards her and kissed her.

In their minds together they could kiss for hours. Finally breaking the kiss and moved over and asked if he wanted to shower and change the bedding before going to bed. He nodded and helped removed the bedding, they held hands as they walked into her bathroom and started the water. Both looking into mirror seeing how well they fit together. He pulled her close and kissed her.

The End


End file.
